


Twelve of the Best

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caning, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Revenge, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: Ed knows that Oswald killed Isabella but Oswald doesn’t know that Ed knows. Ed buys a toy from Stocks and Bondage to help him with his revenge. He’s told Oswald he loves him, he’s got him in the palm of his hand, and now the stage is set for him to punish him.





	

“Ed, I’m not sure about this…” 

The pillory headboard was locked with an intimidating click. Ed put the key in his pocket and took a few measured steps so that he was at Oswald’s side, but slightly behind him. Oswald couldn’t see him because of the headboard. Ed was counting out his steps in his head and soundly ignoring the other man’s pleading.

“This is uncomfortable and…” He shifted from foot to foot nervously, he was becoming increasingly aware of Ed’s lack of response. “Ed, I want out. This is too much. We’ve barely been together a week, and well… I think it’s a bit soon to be ‘spicing up’ our love life, don’t you?” The smaller man laughed, as if he was joking, but he was serious. He wanted out. 

“You said you’d do anything for me.” Ed reminded him, his tone so cold that it made Oswald shudder. Somewhere between fear and arousal. He loved it when Ed was authoritative,  _bossy_ … Even if he loved his cheerful, playful side too. More even. He just loved Ed.

“Yes. Yes, I’d do anything for you.” He agreed, while still trembling. 

The sound of a cane cutting through the air made him flinch. 

“But Ed…” He pleaded, squirming again. It just drew more attention to the target. 

_“Quiet.”_

Oswald quietened until a whimper that passed his lips a few seconds later as he heard the cane cut through the air a second time.

It cut through the air a third time, and he flinched. 

Oswald already felt his eyes begin to blur with anxious tears, but they were replaced with tears of pain when the cane cut through the air again. But this time it hit it’s target, leaving a dark pink line that quickly began to deepen into red. 

He cried out, sharply, partly in surprise that it hurt so much. He must be bleeding. He  _must_  be.

He was going to appeal to Ed again, tell him this hurt more than he’d feared, and that it was too much. That it wasn’t fun. But six seconds had passed and Ed had learned that it was best to leave a dozen or so seconds between each stroke to maximise the pain. A second stroke landed, an inch below the first. Just as hard and just as merciless.

Oswald nearly choked when he flinched from the blow and he began to sob. 

It took him four seconds just to be able to get any words out, and when he did, they were stammering and desperate. “Ed- I can’t- Please, this is too much and-  _Ah_!”

Another. 

Why wasn’t Ed listening to him? 

Why wouldn’t he stop?

It hurt so much and Ed had told him, so gently and sweetly, that he loved him. That he wanted to be with him but this  _hurt_ so much.

Another. 

“Ed, please- Please, I don’t understand-“

The next stroke came faster, and it was dealt a little clumsily in its haste. It hit nearly the exact same spot as the last one, making the bruise all the darker. Oswald howled.

Ed’s jaw tightened and his grip around the cane did too. He had wanted to make Oswald scream, but hearing it was something else. It wasn’t as satisfying as he had hoped. It did little to satisfy his anger. But it would have to do.

He waited six seconds, then landed the sixth blow.

Oswald gasped, shuddered. His body was shaking now. It was too much for him. Ed could tell that he was past his limit already. Pain was so much more unbearable when dealt out by someone you trusted. 

Ed knew that well. Thanks to Oswald.

More than six seconds had passed and Oswald began to think that perhaps that was it. That Ed had stopped torturing him as soon as he had started. He sniffled hopefully, and with a shuddering voice begged, “E-Ed… Please… I-I’ve had enough.”

Ed practically growled in frustration and landed a seventh strike onto Oswald’s ass, then an eighth immediately afterwards, and a ninth followed that. Oswald’s tears fell onto the floor in wet splotches and he wailed pitifully, he didn’t even try to plead anymore. 

“You really don’t know why I’m doing this to you?” Ed demanded, eyes narrowing. Oswald couldn’t see his face, but he could imagine how he must look, and the image sent a shiver up his spine. 

“I don’t know,” He sniffled, his voice incredibly small sounding. 

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not. Ed, I swear I’m not…” Sobs began to invade his words again and Ed had no patience to listen to them. He had thought he’d enjoy hearing them. He’d counted on savouring them. But they just angered him. Angered him because Oswald had no right to cry when  _he_  had been the one who had been hurt in all this. 

He struck him again and spoke over Oswald’s cry. 

“You  _killed_  Isabella!”

The words rang in Oswald’s ears and he felt like he was going to faint. He might have if the pillory hadn’t been forcing him to stay standing. His bad leg burned too. The ordeal was putting too much strain on it. Not that it hurt nearly as badly as another part of his body did.

Ed knew. Ed knew everything.

Everything Ed had said to him over the past week. It had all been for this? To make this hurt even more than it would have anyway? 

His heart felt like it was being torn from his chest and he screamed before the twelfth stroke had landed.

The cane clattered onto the floor and Ed walked over to stand in front of Oswald. His face was a mess of tears. Flushed red. Dark, thick strands of hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. Ed was sweating too, but not nearly as much. His expression was tight with anger, but it was controlled.  _Just._

“I’m going to leave you here.” He told him, reaching out and pulling Oswald’s head up so that he was forced to look him in the eyes. He wanted Oswald to see how much he despised him. 

He wanted to remind himself that he despised Oswald.

He wanted to convince himself that he had enjoyed this. 

That it had made things right.

That the other man’s screams hadn’t made some small part of him deep inside twist with something resembling pity.

“I might come back. Or I might not. If I don’t I’ll send someone to let you out in the morning. I want you to live so you can remember this.” 

Oswald didn’t say anything, but Ed could see his lips trembling. 

He’d kissed him on those lips less than an hour ago. He never would again.

“Goodbye, Mr Penguin.” He released him from his grasp and stood up straight, then turned and walked out of the door, leaving Oswald alone.


End file.
